Tails of the Inuzuka War
by paperazzi
Summary: A short tie in to Shikamaru: Shippuuden. The Inuzuka clan is strong, tight-knit and fiercely loyal. Kiba must hold them together when a relentless enemy threatens to rip them asunder. M for graphic violence, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This series is a short tie in to my Shikamaru: Shippuuden story. If you haven't read it, please stop by. I'll be exploring the perspectives of a few characters in the Konoha 11 during the war. Kiba's up first._

* * *

><p><strong>Tails of the Inuzuka War: 01<strong>

**Dark Days Ahead**

The sterile white walls of Konoha Hospital had become his home in recent days, starting only hours after the walls had been broken inward during the attack; Hours after Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had been killed on its premises.

Inuzuka Kiba had only left once since. He stared at the withered petals of a lifeless flower beside the sterilized hospital bed of the gentlest flower he knew. The former was an actual plant, and one he hadn't been prepared to actually maintain when he'd brought it two days ago. The latter was Hyuga Hinata.

_This fits,_ he thought to himself_. In some sick twisted way, this fits. I'm not a gardener. Let Ino take care of the damn plants. But I can't seem to take care of the _real_ flowers either._

He kept his eyes on Hinata's pale face, her unmoving features. The thin, pink lips he wished would breathe his name, the dark, slightly discolored lids that hid her wonderful, pale eyes, the soft button nose, so much less sensitive than his own, but still in his opinion, so much better.

And then the anger followed.

Kiba had always been one driven by emotion, dedicated to _feeling_ something. A shinobi lived a short, brutal life. If you didn't stop and smell the flowers, and pee on a few trees, what mark would you have left? What experience could you say you had?

But in all his time, he'd never felt anything like this. The rage built itself in his gut, burning a hole from the inside out, trying its hardest to become the fuel for an eternal fire in his soul.

He burned for revenge, literally and figuratively, but he was a soldier, first and foremost, and he had orders.

Akamaru whined from where he lay, curled up in the corner. The Ninken knew the thoughts its master had begun to take and shuffled over to nudge his hand with his wet nose. Kiba's anger began to seep away as he let the dog rest its head on his lap.

"Thanks, pal," he whispered, scratching behind his big, floppy, white ears. "I needed that distraction."

Akamaru looked up at him as if to say,_' you think?'_

Flicking the sarcastic pooch atop his head, Kiba stood and stretched, seconds before he heard a voice in the distance, coming closer. He had long since learned to tune out the general cacophony of everyday life and focus on sounds that seemed either very familiar or very unfamiliar, as these were the most welcome, and the most dangerous, respectively.

The door swung open to reveal a nurse ushering in two guests. The green coat and dark goggles gave away the first as Shino even before the smell of bugs settled into the room, but the second was awash in bright orange and the pungent odor of _concern._

_Kiba grimaced, even as the nurse did the same at seeing his bedraggled, sleep deprived state. Oh, benevolent Naruto here to save the day,_ he thought sarcastically. Something must have shown on his face because Naruto's already weak smile faltered and Shino's head turned toward him slightly, a disapproving frown on his lips.

Kiba turned away from the pair, lips twitching in annoyance. Shino he could stand but he wished Naruto would just _leave_. It already ticked him off that Hinata had all but proposed to Naruto herself while not giving him more than a second glance, Now he had to deal with Naruto's oblivious ass_ pretending_ that he knew her well enough to be concerned in the first place!

"Kiba," Shino said warningly, putting a firm hand on his partner's shoulder. "You should go home. Rest."

"I stick around when I care about someone," He shot back, glaring at Naruto. "I won't just pop in and out when its _convenient._"

"You know that's not what he's doing," Shino said, keeping Naruto out of the conversation purposely. "Why? Because I have seen your actions when Hinata is not involved. You are loyal to Naruto and your friends, as you should be. This is clouding your judgement."

Kiba bit his lip with his sharpened canine, wanting to disagree with Shino's words, but knowing he was right. Akamaru whined loudly, letting Kiba know exactly how far in the wrong he was.

"Come on, boy," Kiba finally spoke, waving for his dog to follow. "Lets get out of here."

He shoved past Naruto and hurried down the hallway, catching a pleased look from one of Hinata's nurses.

"She'll be fine," the girl said, reassuringly. "You're a good friend to her."

Kiba grinned weakly in response and hurried home. When he got there, his mother was waiting for him at the gate.

"Kiba!" Tsume called out, waving. "I was just about to come get you. The clan is having an important meeting and we need you to attend."

Kiba blinked away his surprise. "Right now?"

"Yes." Tsume looked grave. "A town on the Ame border was occupied by an enemy force this morning. I'm not sure if you remember, but part of that western forest is Inuzuka land. We're debating our course of action."

Kiba gulped, stepping through the gate and Akamaru followed, his head low. "Yes, mother," he said, ducking inside. To his surprise, a powerful smell hit him as he stepped inside and he was significantly less surprised when he rounded the corner into the living space to see most his family gathered there. Akamaru yelped happily as he recognized most of the other ninken and they all leapt up to greet the newcomer. The ninja in the room were far more serious.

"Sit, Kiba," said one of Kiba's eldest cousins, Atsuko. Her tone was stern, but her eyes were kind and he smiled at her. His sister waved to an open seat beside her and Kiba flopped down in it.

"We were just discussing the western forests," Hana whispered to him. "Apparently, Konoha cannot promise support if we act on our own and there is a powerful Kumo contingent with the Ame nin."

Kiba's blood began to boil as he remembered the ninja that had injured Hinata. They all wore Kumogakure headbands and used lightning jutsus.

"I say we kill 'em ourselves," Kiba muttered back. All of the heads in the room turned to him and his cheeks burned in shame. He should have remembered to account for their enhanced hearing.

"And what reasoning do you have for that stance, Kiba?" Tsume asked sharply, glaring as she returned to the room.

"They…It was Kumo nin who…who attacked us on our last mission. _And injured Hinata._

"So this could be a reprisal?" Tsume said, glaring. "A war started by one of our own?"

Kiba shook his head. "No. Shikamaru said its 'cause of something else. Something classified. We stumbled on a detachment that was already moving. Probably getting ready to do exactly what they just did. It was their rear guard who attacked us, but I didn't think about why they wore Kumo patches at the time."

The eldest Inuzuka fell silent, pondering this development for a moment before she made up her mind. "Then it seems that we have no choice. I will inform Shikaku Nara and the Jonin council that the Inuzuka will defend our western lands. We will be able to move much sooner than the regular Konoha forces and it won't take long for them to push deep into our territory if a war is truly on the verge of commencing."

Several of the gathered clan members loudly voiced their approval and their canine partners consented, filling the air with a cacophony of barks and cheers. Hana, however, looked troubled and Kiba glanced at his sister.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, much more carefully this time.

She frowned deeply and stood, pulling him aside. "Don't you see this is wrong?" she implored, her eyes pleading. "Kiba, we're just one clan. Konoha is strong because we're all united. We'll die if we go defend those lands without support! You all only saw one detachment, what if there are more?"

Kiba looked around at his family. "Hana, I don't know what you see, but I see some very powerful shinobi here. Whether we have backup or not, we _have_ to do it! If they get too far into the fire country unimpeded, we'll have a hell of a time trying to get them back out. Konoha will take weeks to fight. We don't have a choice. And if you have that little faith in us, maybe you should just move with the regular army."

He turned away, his pride stinging a bit at the insinuation that he couldn't take on the Ame detachment. He'd kill them all _himself_ if he had the chance.

Hana punched him playfully on the shoulder and allowed herself a rueful grin that stretched all the way to the red fang tattoos on her cheeks.. "Kiba, you always were a hothead. I see nothing's changed with you."

He smiled just a little before returning to his seat. Tsume was going over details with the members of the clan lingering behind and she glanced back at her children.

"Kiba, Hana, I have special details for you. Hana will be raising support among the other clans, here in Konoha. The Aburame's must be notified, since their burial grounds are not far from there. Kiba, you and I will be leading the attack, but you will lead a small contingent a bit south and flank the group with the intent of gathering intelligence. Your senses are keener than most of ours and you are younger, and faster."

"Yes, mother," Kiba said bowing slightly. Hana seemed to have no problem with her assignment.

"Thank you!" the woman replied, bowing deeply. Kiba gave her a small smile. It was just what she wanted. Tsume was no fool.

"Alright! Dismissed! Gather every Inuzuka shinobi and prepare for war! We leave at dusk!"

Kiba felt his breath catch at those words. He had business to attend to.

…

"You have returned," Shino said without looking up from Hinata's closed eyes.

"Yeah," Kiba told his teammate gruffly. "The Inuzuka are moving out. Mother thinks that troop movement we ran into is going to pass through our western forest. We're going to intercept them."

Shino looked up sharply at this and, although he didn't speak, Kiba knew what he was thinking. Akamaru pushed past kiba to lick Shino's hand vigorously and the Aburame petted the great hound. Kiba smirked.

"Leave him alone, Akamaru, you act like a puppy sometimes," Kiba said to the pooch. "And yeah, Shino. Just us. She says Konoha will move too slowly, and I personally think she's right. There's not even a Hokage right now to move out. Everything has to go through the Jonin council and we saw how they were handling things."

Shino hung his head. "I am worried for you, Kiba," he muttered. "Why? Because you will seek revenge when you should focus on survival. This is wise tactically for your clan and for Konoha, but foolish for you, individually. Promise me you will not make rash choices."

Shino grimaced almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth and Kiba grinned, showing his fangs. He stood beside the bed and brushed a lock of dark hair from Hinata's pale face. _The texture is all wrong_, he realized. Her hair was normally soft and silky, with a healthy sheen to it. Now it was dull, stiff. Lifeless.

He drew his hand back quickly and the smile faded from his face, but he looked up at his lifelong friend anyway. "You know I can't do that. I don't think things through like you or Shikamaru, or hell, even Neji. But I can say I'll stay as safe as possible. If I die, who's going to watch out for the princess here?"

He made a face. "Or tell you that your bugs smell like wet sausage?"

Shino grinned behind his heavy coat and he fidgeted slightly. He always did when Kiba talked about his bugs.

"Good luck, my friend." He finally said, before stepping out of the ward, petting Akamaru one final time. "Keep him safe," he told the dog.

Kiba sat down again, thankful for the time he would have alone with Hinata, but still missing Shino's company. There was something reassuring about having the three of them together, even when one was recovering from a mortal wound.

It had happened before.

Kiba ran a finger along her soft jawline, admiring the texture of her flawless pale skin before he spoke.

"I dunno if you can hear me Hina-hime," he murmured. "But I have to go away for a while. I'm going to kill the people that did this to you, I promise."

He could have sworn he saw her eyelash flutter.

A silent plea.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Feels good to be writing again! This is the second chapter to the tie-in Tails of the Inuzuka War! For more intensive backdrop on what's going on, you can read Shikamaru: Shippuuden! Cause that's a good story! Yeah!_

**Tails of the Inuzuka War: 02  
><strong>

**There's More Than One Way...**

"Father, Mitsuo _definitely _has the more comfortable rock. Tell him to budge over!"

"I do not! Grow up, Mikio. We're on a damn _mission._"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the twins' playful banter, annoyed that they were _still _going at it like this, even though they were several years Kiba's senior. He often wondered what it would have been like to have an older brother, but every time he was harangued into missions with Mikio and Mitsuo, the curiosity died rather quickly. His sister, Hana, was insufferable to be sure, and lorded over_ every_ little thing he did wrong, but at least she wasn't downright _annoying_.

"Quiet, boys," Takeo shushed them with a stern whisper. "The target is approaching."

As silly and combative as the twins were, they were experienced ninja and hands down the best physical combatants the Inuzuka had to offer, they fell silent instantly. Kiba heard the almost imperceptible patter of sandals among trees, the whistle of displaced air as ninja leapt from branch to branch. Akamaru's fur raised on his hackles as the ninken tensed beside Kiba, the fibers brushing his leg gently.

"The leader is in the middle of the formation," Kiba whispered. "Intercept in ten, Mikio, Misuo you're on the front guard, Uncle, you've got the rear."

The ninja nodded, counting out ten seconds that felt like an eternity. The sounds of ninja high speed movement grew louder and louder before four men and four dogs leapt from the trees simultaneously, their movements no more than a blur. A splatter of blood accompanied Mikio and Mitsuo's contact with the target and that was all Kiba saw before he tackled his own, leaving him awash in a sea of red hair.

Brown skin flashed through his eyes, an arm, reaching toward the hilt of a sword.

Kiba pumped his thigh, firing a hard knee into the Kumo nin's stomach and halting the motion. He knew he had to incapacitate the enemy before the sword came into play. They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and the wind left his lungs in a rush. In that moment he gasped for breath, the assailant rolled into a half mount, then wrenched him into a full arm bar, twisting it painfully.

_Kind of a stupid move for a ninja to use, _Kiba thought, immediately reaching for his kunai with his left hand. By the time he'd secured one, though, he realized that it wasn't so stupid after all. The sword made almost no sound as it left the scabbard and Kiba realized what was about to happen immediately. _Oh shit! I'm gonna get decapitated!_

He was surprised, albeit happily, when instead of the swift embrace of death, he was met with a femine cry of pain. He twisted his neck around to see Akamaru with his teeth firmly grasped around his assailant's wrist, the sword hanging limply from her injured hand.

"Good boy!" he exclaimed, driving his kunai into the kunoichi's thigh.

The pressure on his arm released and Akamaru leapt away, just in time to dodge her own blade, but she was wounded now. Kiba leapt atop her, immobilizing her with a hasty genjutsu. He propped open her mouth and worked his fingers around her teeth and gums, but found no suicide pills. Good. They needed her alive.

Working quickly, he cut away her gray flak vest and bound her hands and legs, then tied her, sitting upright, to the nearest tree. No sooner had he tightened the last knot than his genjutsu wore off. _Twenty seconds, _he thought to himself. _Kurenai Sensei would be proud. Last year I could barely knock out Konohamaru for eight._

But the enemy nin was coming around, and if the silence of the forest in either direction was any indication, his cousins and uncle would be heading back now, finished with mopping up the Amegakure platoon.

"You fucking scum," the woman snarled, glaring at Kiba.

He rolled his eyes. "Just be glad you're not dead," he retorted. "And….Hey…Have we met?"

The woman squinted at him, then shrugged. "Maybe. I've met a lot of people. Just get it over with you wuss. Torture me to get some extremely irrelevant information then execute me, and go get promoted to Jonin already."

Kiba blinked. "I _did_ meet you. We fought together in the Fourth World War. I was in the fifth division and we came to support your unit. You were working with Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," she replied drily. "That arrogant bastard with the white eyes. You and your smelly fucking dog, how could I forget?"

Akamaru whined in protest. "Ignore her, Boy, you're not smelly."

The woman snorted, rolling her surprisingly bright amber eyes. "Oh, _kami_, I hurt it's _feelings_. You Konohan's are pathetic."

"Karui!" Kiba exclaimed, surprising himself that he remembered the name. "You held your own pretty well out there."

"Yeah."

"Yeah….."

"So….."

Karui now looked flat out annoyed. "Way to go, genius, now this is awkward."

"Fuck you!" Kiba shot back. "You're an enemy nin! I could execute you on the spot!"

"But you won't now, dumbass, cause you've gone and remembered me. Shit, I knew who you were as soon as I smelled your damn dog, but did I sit around strolling down memory lane? No, I tried to behead your ass. SO fucking unprofessional."

"I will too! It just…."

"Sucks now, right?"

"Yeah. Look, why don't you just tell us what you know. Save the torture part. As kind of a favor."

Karui spat on his vest. "Suck my dick, pansy."

Akamaru growled loudly, clearly ready to take another bite of her and Kiba drew his kunai again. "Fine, have it your way. You're gonna talk though, one way or another."

He poised the blade above her arm, its razor sharp tip pressing on her skin and ready to slice her tendons and sinews and ligaments.

"Your mom gave birth to a _girl_."

"That's it!" Kiba growled, slashing the kunai across her skin. "Still not talking?"

Karui just cocked an eyebrow, looked at the tiny cut he'd just inflicted and back at him. "Really?"

Even Akamaru whined loudly, embarrassed for his partner.

"Look," Karui began, "You clearly suck at this torture thing-"

"I do not!"

"-So let me help you out. First you want to ask a _question_. Otherwise I don't know if you're asking for my favorite color or the key to the Raikage's apartment. Then you want to actually _hurt_ me when I don't answer. And, no, paper cuts like that one don't count."

"Why are you telling me that anyway? Are you some kind of masochist?"

"I'm _not_ a masochist, and believe me, if our positions were reversed, I'd be bringing the pain right now."

"Oh, _really?_" Kiba shot back. "So you're a dominatrix? And when I'm done getting every last drop of intelligence you have, I'm afraid I'll be killing you, so it makes little difference, I think."

Karui stared. "What have you been doing in torture training? Sleeping? _Kami_, you Konoha-nin are _idiots_. That was a line out of a _movie_."

Kiba's face brightened considerably. "You've seen _Kunai of Legend _too?"

"Favorite fucking movie," Karui deadpanned.

"Really? Mine too! I love the part when-"

"_No_, dumbass, it was terrible! Are you torturing me or what? This is _killing _me."

Kiba, sensing an opportunity, promptly smirked and assumed a knowing expression. Karui's countenance instantly fell, horror overtaking her features.

"No," She murmured, realization dawning on her ask Kiba made another tiny cut, unsure of exactly _why_ he hadn't simply severed some vital tendon.

He didn't want this drawn out fiasco of a kidnapping to get any worse. He'd already run smack into a former ally, one he'd personally fought beside, and who'd saved his life more than once.

She, however, seemed to think differently. "You're not horrible at torture at all. You're _incredible _at it…Just being _around_ my torturer is torture, and you don't even have to physically hurt me. These tiny cuts don't hurt, but whenever I move, they make me _uncomfortable_. Enough of them and any movement at all will make me _wish _I'd just told you instead of suffering this way. OH _KAMI!_ I SOUND LIKE_ OMOI!_"

"Yeah," Kiba replied, cutting her lightly again. _I guess this isn't too bad, _he thought, going along with her rather illogical reasoning. _But I'd better hurry and get the information from her or Uncle and the twins will really hurt her. _"Something like that."

"I'll tell you what you want to know, just don't break me!" Karui begged. "Don't turn me into _him!_"

Kiba blinked. That one went over his head. "Huh?"

"STOP IT!" she hollered, "I can't take it anymore! What do you want to _know_?"

_That works._

The puzzled Chuunin launched into the real interrogation. "What is the size and composition of your force? Why is Kumo helping Amegakure? What are your troop positions and any supply lines or weapon caches?"

The only response he got was laughter.

"You actually thought I was _serious?" _Karui cackled. Akamaru, laying on his belly, put his paws over his eyes, whining sadly.

"Of course not!" Kiba tried to play it off, adopting a casual expression.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Unsuccessfully.

"You Konoha dummies are really fuckin' stupid, y'know that?" Karui continued. Kiba heard a rustle in the leaves approaching quickly. He had to shut her up before they arrived or he'd never live it down.

"Sarcasm no Jutsu!" Karui continued, now listing to the side, but still fastened to the tree by the ropes that bound her. "HAHAHAAHAHA!"

Kiba gritted his teeth, his anger boiling over. He was now being openly mocked by a ninja that HE had captured. Who cared if she had been an ally once? She was a total bitch!

"_Oh, look at me!_" She said, in the girliest voice she could muster. "I'm from Konohagakure! I'm chivalrous and kind and won't use torture like a normal ninja! Because I'm so GOO-"

"SHUT UP!" KIba hollered, and for a moment, he wondered why she obeyed him. Then the red cleared from his vision and he realized why.

He'd punched her in the face and now she was unconscious, blood pouring into her hair from her head's violent collision with the tree behind her.

"Oh," he muttered. "That's better."

"Kiba!" Takeo's voice rang through the trees. "Were you successful?"

"Uhh," Kiba drew his hand back guiltily, then inspiration struck him. "Yeah! Yeah, I was."

"So, where are their supply facilities?"

"She's going to show us," Kiba smirked. "But first we need to get out of here and cover our tracks."

Takeo glared at the girl. "I hope desperately, Kiba-kun, that you are not bringing a _prisoner._"

"Yeah. I've got an idea."

After checking to make sure she was still unconscious, Kiba lifted her surprisingly light form and tossed her over Akamaru's back, tying her down with a small harness he kept for this exact reason.

"Lets go. We need to be far from here by night," Takeo instructed. They followed him into the trees, running fast and hard.

No team could outstrip a group of inuzuka when it came to travelling long distances quickly. And it was only an hour or so later that Kiba instructed them to stop. Approaching a clear, winding stream that was nearby, hidden in the shade of a tall oak, he untied Karui and laid her in the shallow bed, where brown dirt became mud and water could wash away all traces of a scent.

"What are we doing here, cousin?" Mitsuo asked, crouching and cupping water in his hands to drink from the clear stream. Mikio dropped next to him, dunking his face into the water entirely. "I thought we didn't have time or resources for prisoners."

"We don't," Kiba replied, "She won't be our prisoner. Not for long anyway."

Takeo raised a scraggly eyebrow. "I see."

"Akamaru," Kiba instructed. "Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru stared at him, tongue lolling out to one side and panting softly for a moment before giving the canine equivalent of a shrug. He lifted his leg over Karui's still form and marked her. Mikio laughed while his twin turned away in disgust.

"You call that a strategy?"

"Just do me a favor," Kiba replied, tying her to Akamaru once more. "When she escapes, pretend not to notice. You know what to do Akamaru?"

The ninten barked once in affirmative before splashing through the stream, careful not to get too much water on his package, before rejoining his master in their mad dash from the scene of the abduction.

Thump….

Thump…

Thump…

She was falling, soaring downward in one of Killer Bee's training exercises. Low circling clouds flashed past, as the great stone cliffs of the lightning country rushed upward at her side, not two meters away. An outcropping narrowly missed her, gently scratching the back of her outstretched arms. Omoi sailed down beside her. Offering only his trademark frown.

Thump! She landed on the Hachibi's long tentacle, suddenly arresting her fall, then it released her again and she fell.

Thump! Caught again. Falling again.

Thump! Caught again. Why was bee catching her so quickly. He'd always let her fall much farther before. She hadn't done such short falls since she was a genin.

Thump! Come to think of it, where was Omoi? Hadn't he been right here with her?

Thump! This time she landed on her face, instead of gracefully like she'd been taught. She slid away from the slimy tentacle and wet fur bristled into her nose and eyes.

Thump! _Why does bee-sama have fur now?_

Thump!

Karui coughed and blinked her eyes open to see the ground rushing toward her at a frightening pace.

Thump! She stopped suddenly, a pressure on her gut and the barest hint of a stout branch flashing past, and the ground was rushing by again. She tried to scream, but she had been bound and gagged, tied to the boy's dog like so much luggage.

Always alert, she surveyed her surroundings. They were in the western forests still, just before dusk. The last rays of sunlight were chasing right side and the dog's rear, so they were heading east. Probably toward Konoha. _A likely location for their base of operations in the sector, as close to their hidden village as possible. _

She quickly weighed her options. On one hand, she could go with the flow, allowing them to take her to their base, then try to signal the allied Shinobi forces against the Konohans. She quickly dismissed that idea. She would be imprisoned properly if she was captured, she knew. Chakra-shackles and all. Very probably she'd be executed after they extracted all useful information she had. They had those mind-walkers, Yamanakas. And Ibiki Moreno. That man had a reputations ten miles long.

Her only chance was to simply escape now. Pulling at her bindings, tried to work her way loose, but it was to no avail. She was tied to some harness, and bounded hand and feet. She slipped a little on the dog's sweat soaked back, looking desperately forward, but the other travelers had not noticed her wakefulness.

Thump!

It was infuriating! How had she allowed that little shit to capture her in the first place. To top it off, he had punched her!

She growled softly to herself, twitching and wiggling as much as she could manage, slipping lower and lower on the harness.

Thump!

She slipped much farther than she intended, completely hanging from the dog's sweaty underbelly now. Her hand caught something metal and it sliced her wrist open. She gritted her teeth in pain before she realized what it was. The latch to the harness!

Thump!

Something brushed her exposed side, where her light tunic ended above her navel. She frowned quickly, wondering what could possibly have…

Thump!

There it was again. Every time the dog's legs came forward to push them from the next branch, it seemed to…

Thump!

Karui's blood ran cold. Fearful eyes peered down past the white fur of his shaggy flank to see exactly what was touching her.

Thump!

Karui froze, her curiosity rewarding her with something worse than torture.

Thump!

Blood leaked down her arm, her wound forgotten.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

"MMFFFFFFFFFFF!" Karui screamed behind the gag. Staring at the dog's member as it continued to brush her exposed side. "MMMFFFMFMFFF!"

She worked the latch frantically, trying to release the unfamiliar mechanism

Thump!

Each passing second increased her ferocity, and she forgot to time her release. The latch opened and the leather thong her arms and legs were tied to slipped quickly away, leaving a rough burn where it rubbed against her skin. She slammed into the next branch instead of being carried over it and fell in an uncontrolled descent, hitting several more branches and finally landing in a prominent thornbush.

"MFFFFFFF!" she hollered before reaching up painfully and ungagging her mouth. "I'm gonna KILL HIM!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked! R&R_

_Paperazzi OuT!_

l  
>\


End file.
